


Miss Lilly and the Boys

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, Ball Inflation, Beating, Cock-Fucking, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Gaping Hole, Hung Shota, Implied Incest, Lactation, Masochism, Masturbation, Ryona, Self-Flagellation, Shotacon, Watersports, rimjob, throatfucking, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: A substitute teacher accepts a job at a private boys' academy for a great price, but soon finds out that it's populated by big-dicked boys who flip her masochist switch!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. If you would like to commission me, please contact me on Discord. Info through my page.  
> If you enjoyed the story, please post a comment!

The past week was a busy time for Amber Lilly. The 32-year-old substitute teacher had been called in for a job in a town on the other side of the state. The job was for a private school, a nice academy-type place called Penderton’s School for Well-Endowed Boys. She had applied there when she graduated a few years ago but hadn’t made it. She was surprised they called back at all, and even more surprised at the price they were offering. It was about half a year’s pay for a couple months teaching fifth-graders, impossible to turn down. Being a woman of sound mind, she took the job and drove across the state in her sedan to settle down in a motel until she found more long-term living arrangements. 

She was taking the place of Miss Ruiz’s class, since Miss Ruiz would be on maternity leave. Fortunately she had prepared for this and was able to quickly send lalong the set of lesson plans for the time Amber would be taking over for her. These kids were being taught middle-school concepts and lessons, but it wouldn’t be any issue for her. One thing she did take concern with was the number of disciplinary referrals, as most boys in the class had gotten at least one throughout the year. One boy had gotten three after only two months of class, 

On Monday morning, Amber came in early to meet with the headmaster and head of human resources to talk nice and get acquainted, learn the layout of the school, meet up with the other teachers when they came in. She was impressed at the diversity present, with quite a few female teachers of various ethnicities being present. Amber was white, being of English descent, and had something of a mischievous, elfish look to her. She had a narrow nose, thin eyebrows, and a narrow, pointed face. She wore steel, semi-framed glasses over her bright blue eyes. Her black hair was at about shoulder length, with curled bangs. Most kids liked her since she seemed fun and easy to get along with, and she always thought she had a good sense of humor. 

The children started filing into the school at about 7:30 for pre-class clubs and meetings, and then the rest came in at about 8:30 before class commenced at 9. Amber was pleased to see all the energetic young boys in the school, wearing smart-looking, long-sleeved tan uniforms. A few of them had their eyes on her as they passed by, and she made a point to wave back at any of them that waved to her. She went to her classroom at about fifteen minutes before the start of class, and sat down to wait for her kids to come in. The bell rang at 9, and from there she started her introduction.

“Good morning, boys,” she said once everyone had settled in. Twenty five boys sat before her, looking up with curiosity as she wrote her name on the chalkboard. “My name is Miss Lilly, and I’ll be taking over for Miss Ruiz while she’s on maternity leave. We’ll have two months together, so I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to be frien-”

“Why are your tits so big?” She was interrupted by a funny, high-pitched, nasally voice that came from within the throng of boys. She turned back around to look at the boys, raised her eyebrows, and blinked a couple times. 

“Pardon me?” She asked while smiling. No one answered but a couple of the boys had smiles on their faces. “Did someone ask a question just now?”

“It was Dexter, Miss Lilly,” one of the boys said, “He asked why your tits are so big.”

Amber was flustered and cleared her throat. It would be a lie to say that she wasn’t well-endowed in the chest. In fact, it would be ignorant to say she had nothing less than massive milk-jugs that could feed a village if need be. Amber had tits that could crack watermelons. They weren’t really round, but more like a pair of torpedoes that bulged in the middle and were stuck to her chest. Without a bra, her nipples went to her waist, and with a bra they went down to her navel. She wasn’t dressed provocatively, just a sweater with a cardigan over it and an ankle-length skirt. She had a slender body otherwise, with curves that went out to a wide ass with round cheeks that someone could lose their head in, and thick juicy thighs from a lifetime of power-walking. But one thing that wasn’t so obvious was her long, thick, obscene cock.

She couldn’t help that she was born with such a rude, lewd thing. It was about as big as her arm, and thicker in girth. Her balls were the size of softballs, over productive but surprisingly soft. She handled herself with it well, keeping it private and obscured as best she could with her clothes and positioning. Sometimes it was more obvious, but most people were polite enough to not talk about it. She had a tight snatch, anyway, one tht was as cleanly shaven as the rest of her body. Overall, she was confident, but self-conscious about her looks and how much her absurd endowments got in the way. 

“Alright, Dexter, please stand up,” Lilly said, blushing from having her udders pointed out and their size questioned. Despite her command, no one stood up. “Dexter, I’m telling you to stand up.” Still, nobody stood, and this time there were a few snickers. She went over to her class book and looked over the roll to find Dexter’s information. The name didn’t seem familiar, and as she looked over the class book, she didn’t find anyone with that name.

“Alright, very funny, boys,” she said, “If we’re going to get along, I don’t need any distractions and I don’t need any questions like that. But since you’re asking, some women are more developed than others. There’s a lot of factors that lead into such things during a woman’s life, a lot of them out of our control. If you’re going to grow up into respectable men, you should learn to respect women, first.” The boys didn’t say anything until she said, “Do you understand?” and they let out a chorus of, “Yes, Missus Lilly.”

“That’s Miss Lilly,” she corrected, then went back to writing on the chalkboard. “So our first class of the day is math, huh? I hope you’re all awake enough to pay attention.” She drew out a few 3D shapes on the board and wrote out the volumetric formulas next to them. “Please turn to chapter three, so we can start getting into volume. Volume is the measurement of how much matter can fit within a container, like water in a glass.”

“What’s the volume of milk in your tits?” Someone asked in the Dexter voice again. Lilly could tell that it wasn’t the same boy this time, and set the piece of chalk down.

“Are we going to be doing this all day?” She asked, turning back towards the class. “If we are, I can call in a disciplinary staff and they can sit in here to make sure you all ask questions related to the lesson.”

“Well that is kind of what it’s like, isn’t it?” Another boy asked, from a different side of the classroom, “Breasts make milk, so that means they contain milk.”

“That’s not what we’re learning, we’re learning volume in relation to shapes and containers, not volume of milk produced in mammary glands is not included in this lesson. You can ask about that on your own time, and not waste the class’s time.”

“Yes, Miss Lilly,” the second boy said.  
\--  
Throughout the rest of the morning period, things were like that consistently. Lilly didn’t follow up on her threat to call in a disciplinary staff member. She knew the boys were testing her, trying to see what they could get away with, but she knew that she couldn’t just cause a ruckus like this on her first day. She didn’t have thin skin, but this was more than she was used to on the first day by far.

When the lunch and recess period came around, Amber made her way to the nurse’s office to get some aspirin for the headache she got. The nurse, Miss Park, was a mature Korean woman with a healthy tan, black hair pulled back into a bun, and a fit body with D-cup tits. There was only one other person in the office, just a fifth-grader who seemed to be sick from eating a whole giant chocolate he had gotten for his birthday yesterday.

“So you got Rita’s class, huh?” Miss Park said, referring to Miss Ruiz.

“Yes, they’re such a rude bunch of boys,” Amber said, after palming a couple pills and popping them into her mouth with a glass of water. “I’ve never been asked such personal questions. I’m surprised they haven’t asked me when the first time I got laid was.”

Miss Park snorted. “Well, Penderton’s always had the knack and aptitude to find the most well-endowed boys in the state, and across the country. That’s going to come with a few personality quirks.” 

“That’s true, I’ve known a couple geniuses through college,” Amber said, “They’ve got a bit of a superiority complex, from my experience.”

“It’s not just that,” Miss Park said, “I don’t suppose you’ve noticed it yet, then?”

“Noticed what?”

Miss Park scooted in close on her rolling chair, until their tits were pressed together. “All the boys here are hung. No boy who goes to this school has a dick that’s shorter than seven and a half inches.”

Amber gasped. “You can’t be serious,” she said, her voice between disbelief and disgust. 

Miss Park smirked and jerked her head towards the curtain-covered bed where the student with the belly-ache was napping. “Watch this,” she said, and got up to go to the bed. She pulled the curtain back to show the napping lad, dressed in his white and tan uniform, his jacket off and rolled up next to him. Miss Park nudged his shoulder and said, “Jamie, it’s lunch-time now, you should go out and get something to eat.”

Jamie blinked his eyes open and sat up slowly. His legs were spread, and Amber could see that he had a monstrous hard-on inside his trousers. It was snaking down his left leg, almost touching his knee. “Okay, Miss Park,” he said. He looked down and rubbed his dick through the pants leg, proving it was real. “Can I get a wank before I go eat?”

“No, you’ve got to handle it yourself,” Miss Park said, before pulling out a condom and tossing it onto the space between his legs.

“Aw, can you at least watch?” He asked as he undid his pants and pulled them down. He was wearing long underwear that went down to his knees, just a few more inches than his dick. It was probably necessary to prevent the head from chafing. 

“I’ve got work to do, but if Miss Lilly doesn’t mind watching…?” Miss Park left it open for Amber, who was more than a little flustered.

“Um, if it helps,” she said, a bit out of sorts in this whole situation. Things were escalating in a way she hadn’t expected or presumed possible.

Jamie pulled his shorts off, and revealed a thick, oversized dick jutting out from his waist. It looked like it was almost ten inches long, with a foreskin that naturally pulled back to reveal the pink head. The slit opened up and oozed out pre-cum that ran down his shaft until he ripped the condom package open and slid it onto his dick. “Wow, you’ve got some big tits, lady,” he said as he started jacking off his cock. With each yank, his smooth sack bounced up and down, bringing his big balls bouncing with. He bit his lip and groaned as pleasure ran through his shaft. “How many kids do you have?”

Amber grunted with annoyance and said, “I don’t have any children, my breasts are this large naturally. They’re just this big.” 

“Do you have a boyfriend? Does he sleep on your tits?”  
“No, I’m a single woman.”

“If I were fucking you, I’d put you on your hands and knees and grab your nipples like they were horse reins, and pull you back and forth on them.”

“That’s disgusting,” she said, “Who’s been teaching these kinds of things to you?”

Jamie laughed at her. “I made it up myself. You don’t think I can have any ideas about fucking women?” He wasn’t afraid or hesitant in talking like this to an adult, much less a teacher? Amber was feeling something fluttering in her belly, something she’d never felt before. This lack of respect was doing something to her. As she processed that, Jamie lifted his ass up and spread his cheeks out with one of his hands. “Hey, teacher, would you eat my ass out?”

“Don’t dignify that with an answer,” Miss Park said, “You’ll get a reputation.”

Jamie teased his asshole with his finger before pushing the tip in. “Did you know boys have a button in their ass that makes them cum super hard when you poke at it?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve only had sex with men,” Amber said with annoyance. Miss Park clucked her tongue in disappointment, as she had caved to answering the boy.

“Mm, I bet you can make someone cum real good,” Jamie said as he worked his finger in and out of his asshole. He was bending it inside to poke and rub against his prostate, and soon he let out a yelp of pleasure. His cock throbbed and bucked, and started filling the condom with the cum from his round, smooth sack. The condom inflated with his thick, opaque cum until it was too much to stand up, and it flopped down onto the underside of his cock. When he finished, he pulled the condom off and tied it up, then threw it into the nearby bedside garbage can.

“Thanks, teacher,” he said, grinning at Amber while she sat with her face flushed red and her legs clenched together. She was hard, her cock swollen in her panties. It was all she could do to keep her thick thighs pressed together to keep it from swinging up and tenting her skirt. “Can you come teach my class sometime?”

“I actually can’t, I’m in charge of Miss Ruiz’s class for the next two months,” she said. She cleared her composure quickly, but let out a yelp as Jamie came up to her and grabbed at one of her tits.

“That’s too bad! I guess I’ll see you later, at least,” he said, then ran away as he saw her lift her hand up to smack at him for groping her.

Once he left, Amber turned to look back at Miss Park. “So that’s how it is, here?” She asked, “This school’s full of brats who can jerk off in front of their teachers?”  
“No, just in here,” Miss Park said. Amber hadn’t noticed until now that she was looking flushed. Probably a bit embarrassed from having to sit by and watch one of her fellow educators be verbally abused by one of their students. “In any case, though, you’ve got to be firm with them and try to not indulge them, it’ll just make them more excited and push at you more.”

“Well, thanks for the advice,” Amber said, before slowly and carefully rising to her feet without letting her cock poke through her skirt. She slowly made her way towards the door, then back towards her classroom. The lunch and recess period was an hour long, giving her plenty of time to calm down before class would start again. She did her best to put what just happened in the back of her mind and not let it bother her. She didn’t even think about how many condoms these boys must use each day… and how they were disposed of.  
\--

The rest of the day wasn’t so bad, now that the boys had all had recess and were less excited. Amber had heard a couple more remarks from ‘Dexter’ but they were more jeering, smartass comments rather than questions about her tits and ass. Lord knows what they’d ask and say if they knew she had a dick. The day ended without her having to write up any disciplinary referrals, at least. She stayed after for about an hour, then went back to the motel to change into something more comfortable before she went out to a local restaurant to celebrate her first day.

As she sat at the restaurant, made her order, and waited for her food to come, she found herself thinking about the general size of her class’s cocks. Now that Miss Park had revealed the school’s strange secret to her, she had glanced towards the boys in the front row of the class and noticed how much the fabric of their trousers was strained and distended. She didn’t realize how distracted she was thinking about it until the waiter nudged her on her shoulder after standing next to her with her food for a moment.

As she was in the midst of eating, a familiar face came up to her. Carlos Valdez, one of the boys from her class, accompanied by his mother Juanita. Carlos was a fit boy with admittedly handsome features for his age, while Juanita was quite the bombshell. She worked as the morning weather lady at the local news station, and was happy to meet with her boys’ temporary teacher. 

“So how was the first day? Did my boy give you any trouble?” Juanita asked Amber. She gave her son a playful pinch on the cheek, making him giggle and push her arm away.

“I don’t think he did,” Amber said, though it was hard telling who exactly was catcalling her when they used the same voice, “But it sure is a bunch of rowdy boys in that class.”

“I thought so too when a few of them came over for a birthday party, but I think you’ll find they’re very intelligent. I think it’s the difficulty of the class work, they like to mess around so they don’t get frustrated so much.” 

Amber hadn’t thought about that, but that wasn’t an excuse for all their behavior. “Well, Carlos,” she said, looking at the young boy as he started to look bored and distracted, “As long as you keep up with the work and behave yourself, I think we’ll have a good time together. The same goes for everyone else.”

Carlos rolled his eyes back over to her and said, “Okay, Missus Lilly.”

“That’s Miss Lilly, young man,” she corrected him. Following his irritated sigh, Juanita laughed and tousled his hair before the pair went to the table their waiter was bringing them to. Amber looked at them as they walked off, noticing Juanita’s skirt was riding up her ass cheeks with each step. She blinked as she saw Carlos’ hand go up to her ass and give it a squeeze before pulling it back down past her thighs. From this distance, she wasn’t sure if she did see him squeeze her rump, or if he was just getting her skirt for her. Amber swirled up a forkload of linguini and slurped on it with her thick, juicy lips, thinking about all the strange things that were going on around here, and how she didn’t really mind them as much as she should.

Amber returned to the motel and took a shower. It wasn’t easy, but thankfully the shower head was detachable so she could easily spray under her tits, between her thick ass cheeks, and all the other hard to reach places. Cleaning her cock was never easy since its length and position meant it was almost always out of the reach of her hands. She eventually learned to clean it with her mouth. After a few encouraging strokes, it would become hard and stand up. All she had to do was wedge it between her massive fuckpillows so the head jutted out from between them. She peeled back her foreskin to reveal the beautiful purple head, unto which she slathered with her tongue and sucking kisses. It was still flexible enough for her to twist it around and crane her neck to suck and nip at the spot where her foreskin met her head.

Most of all, she loved to stick her tongue into her cock and lick around the inside. She found that she could get a good distance in, and if she didn’t pay attention she would get lost in the pleasure of it until the shower ran cold. She turned the water off and toweled herself dry, all while her cock stood hard and wedged between her jugs. She went to her bed and lay down on her back with her legs drawn up in spread so she could fuck her own mouth.

She pumped her hips upwards, pushing her cock in and shoving the spongy head past her teeth. This was all the better to further shove her tongue in, engulfing it entirely with her slit. Her arms were wrapped around her tits, working the massive torpedo tanks up and down to work the shaft of her cock, throbbing with blood while shooting pre-cum up into her mouth. As she did this, she stiffened her legs and worked her kegels to stimulate her pussy, making it squirt and ooze against her low-hanging, smooth ballsack.

As her session went on, she started to lactate from the massaging action to her tits. Her milk was thick and creamy, and bubbled out from her nipples in a way that made it slowly run down their sides until it pooled into the sheets below. Fortunately, she was on top of the comforter. After a while, though, her fingers dug deeper into her flesh, squeezing harder on her tits so it was rougher and more stimulating. Eventually, she’d ball one of her hands into a fist and punch her own tits. It wasn’t a very powerful strike, since her arms weren’t very strong, and the awkward angle meant that her wrist and forearm clapped against her tits, as well. She wanted someone to really go all out on her tits. She fantasized of being hung from the ceiling and having her tits hang through holes like a stock, and having strong men beat and punch them like punching bags until they were bruised and leaking out milk like a broken fountain.

Her thoughts turned back to Jamie from earlier that day, how brazenly he had masturbated in front of two women who by all means were authority figures. Pumping his hips, spreading his legs and showing his tight ass, all while sporting a huge cock that would make a grown woman scream. She imagined him doing as he said, sitting on her back and yanking on her nipples like reins while he fucked her. If not that, then him pumping into her pussy while punching her tits. Oh how good that would be, getting her tits mercilessly beaten by a boy with a donkey dick, his fists pounding into her tit meat until it turned black and blue.

Her tits were getting sore and her jaw was aching by the time her cum came welling up through her cock. She slowed down and held her head outside her waiting mouth while her nails clawed and pulled on her titmeat, and when her cum spewed it out was into her mouth and all over her face and nose. She went limp after the first volley, leaving the rest to splatter onto her neck and collarbone. It stayed there, thick and gooey, while her tits kept squirting and bubbling out milk for about a minute. She lay there for a few minutes, then got up and went to the shower to rinse off again.

“God, I haven’t busted a nut like that in ages,” she said to herself in the mirror as she checked her hair for cum clumps, “These kids are gonna kill me.” She toweled off and went to the bed, then pulled the top sheets off and dropped them on the floor for housekeeping to replace. She collapsed naked onto the sheets, and pulled them over her when she got chilly until she fell asleep.  
\--

Amber’s first week at Penderton’s wasn’t easy, but by the time Friday came around she could tell that the class was getting more used to her and was less rowdy overall. She hadn’t written any of the boys up, though one of them did get in trouble for fighting with another boy by another teacher. 

Amber was still the target of a lot of sexual harassment from the boys, though. The more she had to involve herself with them, the more her huge tits got in the way. Boys being boys, they couldn’t help but poke and prod at her massive jugs whenever they covered their desks, much to Amber’s annoyance. Living with monster milkpillows like hers wasn’t easy, and getting it pointed out by the boys didn’t make it any easier. At some point, it seemed like the boys were using it as an opportunity to harass her even more. One time, she was bent over and looking over a boy’s shoulder while he wrote down the process to a problem he was having trouble with when Amber felt a hand not on her ass, but on her balls.  
Having such a huge cock and balls meant that she often had to stand with her legs spread to accommodate them, or else they got pushed to the front of her legs and bulged out noticeably. This meant that sometimes, the way her skirt fell naturally adhered to the shape of them. As she felt the small hand on her sack, she stood up suddenly and turned around to face the boy who touched her.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing, young man?” She asked indignantly.  
“I was trying to figure out what it was,” he said, not intimidated by her but rather curious, “It’s like you’ve got a sack or something.”  
Amber pressed her lips together, then said, “It’s weight-loss equipment, it’s a pair of weights tied and hanging from my waist under my clothes so I can get extra training in without going to the gym.  
“They’re pretty big, don’t they get in the way?” He asked while trying to move his head around to catch the sight of them again.  
“They do, but I’m trying to stay fit so I don’t mind in this case. Now if you touch me like that again you’ll be getting written up, understand?”   
“Yes, Miss Lilly,” he said dejectedly, going back to his own problems while Amber went back to helping the student, though now she stood straight up with her body turned away from him while she craned her neck down.

Later that same day, during the lunch and recess period, Amber was out on patrol on the playground, making sure the boys were being safe and acting as an authority figure in case there were any problems. It was nice to be able to walk around properly, though now she was on display for all the boys in the fifth grade, and not just her own. Occasionally groups of boys would run past her and one or two of them would take the opportunity to bump into her and give her ass or thigh a squeeze, but it wasn’t too bad. As she made her way around, she came to the swingsets where a few boys were lined up at one end. 

“What’s going on here?” She asked, making sure nothing funny was going on.  
“Hey Miss Lilly, we’re playing a game called Dungeon Axe!”  
“And how do you play?”  
“Well we got all the kids swinging, doing their thing, and when they’re going at full swing we run through between the swings, like in dungeons with the swinging axes.”

Amber could see it for the hazard that it was, though it was part of the thrill. She explained to them that they were putting themselves and the kids on the swing at risk if there was a collision. She let them play it still, but only if they ran in front of the swings so that it was only likely they’d be kicked in the side. They capitulated, but asked her if she wanted to try.

“Sure, I’ll try,” she said, since they asked nicely and were doing what she said without bringing up her fat udders. She waited on one side, and then one of the boys told her to go. She went by the first three easily, but when she came to the fourth one she stopped short to keep herself from getting kicked. At least, she thought so.  
The boy’s leg came swinging up and kicked into her right breast, which was sticking out from her chest quite a bit. The impact didn’t knock Amber down, but she was knocked off her balance and turned away to fall on her knees. As the other boys ran over to her to make sure she was alright, the pain hit her and she let out a loud groan, more pleasure then pain. She sounded like an animal, but it was more like she was a masochistic bitch that wanted to get her tits beaten and pounded, and she got what she wanted without realizing it. 

“Hey Miss Lilly, your shirt’s all wet,” one of the boys said, and Lilly realized the sudden impact made her start lactating. She carefully stood up, legs pressed together because her dick was growing hard from the pain. She caught her hardon between her thighs, and pressed her knees together as she stood back up. Her tits were lopsided, and she realized that her bra was broken. It wasn’t surprising, considering how much strain it was under normally, so the sudden impact must have broken it loose.

“I’m going to go into the teacher’s lounge,” she said, “Now, you boys be careful, so you don’t get kicked like I did, understand?” It was hard to be the voice of authority, though, when her voice was husky and quivering from how turned on she was by the pain in her tit. She awkwardly walked back to the building, telling one of the other teachers what happened and to get an administrator to her class in case she wasn’t back by the time recess ended, and went inside to the teacher’s lounge.

The bra was broken at one of the stitchings, and her top was wet with milk. Since she was the only one in the teacher’s lounge, she was topless without worry. Besides, most of the teachers here were women anyway, so there was nothing to be embarrassed by. The lounge had a washer and dryer in it, considering what kind of messes an elementary-age teacher would be subject to, so she dropped her shirt in the dryer and set it for a quick dry. There was no sewing machine, so she stapled the bra as a temporary fix.

Inside the lounge bathroom, she looked at her breast where she was kicked. A bruise matching the size and shape of a boy’s leather shoe tip was forming, though now it was a hard and tender welt. She bit her lip as she touched it, then pressed down on it so it stung. She let out a whine of pain. She didn’t dislike it, she loved it. A boy just beat her big ol’ tittie with his foot! She squatted down and hiked her skirt up, then pulled down her panties so she could start jacking off her fat floppy futa cock while pressing and squeezing the welt. She pulled her nipple up into her mouth and sucked on the milk as it leaked from her injured tit, just like how her horny cock was leaking into the toilet. Before long, her cock was twitching and opening up to shoot a fat load of hot cum right into the toilet. It splattered onto the seat and reservoir, too, but Amber was enjoying the hurt too much to aim properly. 

Something about those boys was getting into her, and dammit, she loved it.


	2. Miss Lilly And The Boys Chapter 2

Ever since the swing-kick episode, Amber had found herself being unbearably horny from time to time in the middle of class. The boys’ behavior was fine, about the same as any other class, but every day, almost, there was the crossing of a line, the breaking of a boundary, that gave Amber the shivers. The boys had gotten to be friendly with her. Really friendly. Their squeezing little hands would find their way to her tits or ass, giving them a knead or a pinch, and she didn’t mind. She liked it. She was getting boy-handled and didn’t complain. Sometimes, when the boys were coming back in from recess, she’d pretend to be asleep to see what they’d do, and one of them would always come up to her and push his hand into the fat of her tits to wake her up.

She was masturbating every night, now. Amber couldn’t help but think about a multitude of faceless boys ganging up on her and raping the shit out of her. Their little hands and feet pummeling and pounding her soft, fleshy body until she was a pile of cum-filled meat. That was what was making her shoot her goo from her grossly oversized cock, these days. It was giving her ideas. It was making her bolder. The fantasies would start to push her towards taking the leap.

She had a plan in mind for getting a hold of one of the boy’s underwear. It didn’t matter whose it was, as long as it was just a pair of undies that had been cradling one of her students’ huge cocks and balls. Amber Lily, grad student and substitute teacher, was fully prepared to become a sexual predator.

The plan was simple. Gym was the last class of the day for the boys, and on Fridays they got to swim in the school’s indoor pool. All she would do was come by the pool, say hello to the boys and gym coach Miss McDuff, then surreptitiously make her way to the locker room. The lockers didn’t have actual locks, so all she had to do was go in and find a pair of white briefs and replace it with a pair of her own, which she had purchased for the sake of this switcheroo.

All she had to do was get away with it…

Beverly MacLain was never a big fan of Swim Day, as it was known among the students. The Friday gym session where they opened up the swimming pool, and instead of just playing a ball game they had to swim around like dummies. Beverly had creamy white skin, short blonde hair, and green eyes. Kickball and baseball were his favorite games. He liked how everyone had a position, a job to do well, clear sides, and a score to keep count of. Swimming didn’t have any of these things. Sure, the first half hour was them racing from one side of the pool to the other, but the rest of it was just splashing and playing around. It was really just bullshitting in the water.

But still, it was school, so he had to do well or else he’d get in trouble. His parents paid big money for him to go to Penderton’s, so he had to do his best or else his round, muscled boybutt would get a paddling. So when Friday rolled around, his mom had his swim trunks folded and stuffed into his backpack. 

Beverly was in Miss Ruiz’s fifth grade class, though she was being substituted for by Miss Lily until her maternity leave was over. Miss Lily had some of the biggest tits he or anyone else in the class had ever seen. All the boys were intent on getting a handful of them at some point or another, and it seemed that they had finally broken down her defenses to the point that they could come up to her and give her a little squeeze whenever they pleased. Beverly had done it a couple times, and had even tried to get her milk to squirt. It didn’t work, but when it got out that she squirted when someone had kicked her in the jugs on the swings, the attempts had doubled-down from all the boys.

Today Miss Lily seemed a bit out of it, It was probably because the weekend was on the horizon and she had plans, or so Beverly thought.She was really spaced-out, but the opportunity to come up to her and get a couple squeezes in was limited from how much classwork she loaded them up with. Anything they didn’t finish ended up as homework, so that meant even more for Beverly to have to deal with during the weekend. 

Finally the end of the day came, and the boys packed up their things and ran to the gym to get changed. Beverly would have liked to lag behind but didn’t care to on account of not wanting to be late. Inside the locker room, each boy stripped down and swapped to their swimsuits of choice. If there was one place Beverly never felt self-conscious, it was here in the locker rooms when all the other Penderton boys had their dicks out.

No one who went to the school really knew why, but they just knew that no one here had a cock that could be considered average. The smallest one in the class was eight inches, just as big as any high schooler’s, if not bigger. Beverly himself was packing a footlong cock, though it was nine inches flaccid. He was uncut, and regularly cleaned it so it was spotless inside. He didn’t give much thought to the more or less hung status of the other boys in the class, and didn’t worry about it because he knew his was bigger than almost everyone else’s. If he still had to worry about it, what’s the point of it being that big in the first place?

The pool was the kind that you’d find at a public pool, about twelve feet deep at the far end, and four feet deep at the shallow end. Class started with everyone jumping in and getting acclimated, then they’d each line up to record laps. The faster they finished there, the sooner they’d get to free play. There were a few balls and pool toys for everyone to play with, so it wasn’t just them swimming around.

Coach McDuff was in her late 20s, brunette, and in excellent physical condition. She was trained in nutrition, physical therapy, and child psychology. Today she was wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit with high-cut hips, showing off all of her legs. There wasn’t much hiding her crotch, either. A couple inches in either direction would leave her pussy bare. Beverly figured she was fucking somebody in the class, but she was hiding it well enough that he couldn’t tell who. 99% of the teachers were fucking the students to some degree, but everyone knew not to say who was fucking their teacher or else someone else would get jealous, and then it would get out and ruin things for everyone.   
So as much as anyone wanted to brag, or get in on the teacher-fucking, it just couldn’t get out.

Once the laps were over and free-time started, a bunch of the toys and balls got thrown into the pool. Beverly started to do laps, just to give himself something to do, but he was interrupted by Carlos. The two got along well enough, both having a love of organized play. Carlos had brought a volleyball with him, and the two started to play together to see how long they could bounce the volleyball back and forth without any of them missing it. 

Eventually the two of them found themselves sitting on the edge of the pool talking about soccer. About half an hour was left in the period when Miss Lily came in unexpectedly. She waved to everyone, said hello, and went up to Coach MacDuff while she was standing at the poolside, watching a game of water-basketball take place. As the two women stood next to each other, Carlos let out a whistle. 

“Man, Lily’s got the biggest tits,” he said, “They’re bigger than my mom’s, even.”

“Yeah, mine can’t even compete,” Beverly said, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Eh, just teacher shit, grades and stuff. Maybe she’s asking Coach if it’s normal to get your ass squeezed everyday around here.”

Beverly laughed and squeezed the ball in his hands. The two of them were on the opposite side of the pool from them, and a thought came to mind. “Hey, I bet I could toss this ball to one of them,” he said, “Just chuck it and one of them catches it.”

“It’s kinda far but alright,” Carlos said, “You can probably do it.”

Beverly stood up and got a good grip on the volleyball, then cranked his arm back and hurled it. “Hey, catch!” He said, but it didn’t seem to stick out enough to either of them as they were in the middle of the conversation. At the end of the ball’s downward arc, it struck Miss Lily in the tits. She let out a yelp of surprise, but didn’t seem hurt. However, she had ended up lactating from the impact.

“Aw shit, you made her milk squirt out, nice,” Carlos said with a laugh. Beverly jumped into the water to avoid being seen and cause suspicion. It probably wasn’t a big deal, but if it was something to get in trouble over he didn’t want it. After a few seconds, Beverly poked his head up from under the water to see Miss Lily making her way towards the locker room and going in through the heavy doors.

Ten minutes passed, and Beverly noticed that Miss Lily hadn’t come back out yet. Did it take that long to dry her shirt out? Beverly was a little suspicious, but considered that she might be taking a shower, not just drying off. He carefully drew himself out of the pool and made his way towards the locker room, rather than the nearby restrooms they were supposed to use. Since the lockers didn’t have locks, unless someone was on the sports team. The simple rule was that no one was allowed inside without everyone else being inside at the same time. Beverly had his eye on Coach MacDuff, making sure she didn’t notice him sneaking in. He opened the door just wide enough to slide in, and slowly closed it so the sound of it shutting didn’t tip her off.

Now inside the locker room, he tread slowly to keep from being heard. His swim trunks were still wet and dripping, and as his feet silently moved over the tile floor of the locker room the water made of plip-plip-plipping noises. He didn’t hear any shower running, just the humming of a dryer as it tossed a few garments around. He made his way towards the dryer and found Miss Lily’s blouse and bra inside. That meant somewhere in here, his teacher was topless with her big fat cow tits hanging out.

Beverly’s cock suddenly jolted in his shorts like a python. He pulled them off and tossed them in the dryer, letting it resume as he made his way through the locker rooms naked. In front of him, his cock stood erect. The cool water of the pool left his foreskin tight around the head, and the same went for his ballsack. He figured she was sitting somewhere private, waiting for her clothes to finish drying, and then he could run into her and say he was on his way to the shower early so he wouldn’t be late going home. Genius.

As he stalked through the locker room, he made his way towards the showers. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of wet flesh and groaning squeaks. Beverly stood up and took a deep breath as he knew what he’d find on the other side of the wall, there. With his dick leading him forward, Beverly made a confident walk towards the shower area.

It turns out he didn’t know what he’d find on the other side. What he at first thought would be his big-titted teacher shyly masturbating with her top off, was in fact his big-dicked teacher stroking a gigantic cock with her massive cow tits while sucking on a pair of briefs. As he came in and turned to look at her, she let out a sudden shriek and jumped back against the wall.

Amber felt like her life was ending the moment Beverly asked her, “Oh shit, you’ve got a dick?” He was naked, and despite having his teacher’s hard cock in his face he was hard as a steel pole. Amber was doing her best to cover herself, as she gathered up her tits and cupped both her nipples with her hands, but left her dick exposed and jutting outwards. 

“Ehm, um, I-i-i-...” Despite her stuttering and attempt to hide her perverse shame, Beverly was impressed. He’d only seen one dick as long as hers, but not so thick. He reached out and took the cock head in his hands, then spread out her urethra to take a look inside. He got a faceful of pre-cum as a reward, but wiped it away and looked at it some more. 

“Let go of me! Get out of here and I won’t say anything to your parents or anyone else!” Amber was rightfully afraid of this getting out, or the possibility of him trying this again.

Beverly ignored her frightened requests and continued to look into her cock. “Damn, it’s like, hollow on the inside,” he said, “What kinda stuff do you put in here?” Beverly knew he should have been disgusted, but this bizarre organ with its massive size was perfect on the otherwise stacked and demure Miss Lily.

“I’ve never put anything in there,” Amber said, “B-besides my tongue.” As she pressed up against the wall, her knees gave out and she sunk to the ground. Her balls were between her legs in the smooth, creamy sack with nary a hair on its surface.

“Fuck, you’ve got some big balls, too,” Beverly said, then lifted his bare foot up to step on Lily’s left nut. She let out a loud, low groan behind her clasped hands. Beverly ground his foot around, figuring out how soft or hard her balls were. They would definitely be softer after this.

“I was thinking about fucking you just now, but I think I’ve got a different idea about how to do it,” Beverly said. He hooked his two thumbs into her slit and pulled it apart as wide as he could manage. As Miss Lily watched, he lined his cock up with her cum slit and shoved his right in. The pair of them let out a synchronized groan, though Lily’s was more of a yelp. “Ahh, shit, this has got to be the strangest pussy I’ll ever fuck,” Beverly said as he slowly sunk his cock in. HIs meat was thick, and as slick as Lily’s pre-cum was her cock had to be stretched out to accommodate the penetrating shaft. 

“You can’t do this, I’m your teacher!” Amber said as she panted with hypocritical excitement, “This is rape! You’re raping my cock with yours! I can’t be raped by one of my students’ cocks!”. Beverly fed his cock in, worked it back and forth when he needed to, and finally had her glans kissing his crotch while his dick bulged out the underside of her cock. Her eyes were rolled up as she tried to stay together, but the young man wound up his fist and punched her in the right tit. 

“Hey, stay awake!” He said, “This is too weird to be asleep for!” With one hand, he gripped her cock and held it still while he pumped his hips back and forth. Inside, his foreskin was easily peeled back, thanks to the heat of her body. Her pre-cum ran out of her gaping slit and onto his balls, which were now hanging between his thighs rather than drawn up into his body. His other hand was dedicated to slapping her face and punching her tits. 

“How’s it feel, whore?” Beverly asked, his face red as he realized he was more turned on than he had been before in his young life.

“Oh, it feels good!” Lilly cried out, “How did you know I’d love it?” She got a slap in the face, this time, for asking that.

“I don’t care what feels good for you, bitch!” He said, as he smiled with half-lidded eyes from the pleasure of penetrating her virgin inner cock for the first time. It was nothing but a smooth, slick hole that clenched down on his cock, and didn’t have an end for him to bump into and get his dick bent, leave any of his shaft out in the cold, or some other inner ring or sphincter to push through. Best of all, no teeth or gagging! As far as he was concerned, Amber’s dick was better than any mouth, pussy, or ass he’d ever fuck.

As Beverly continued to pump his cock into Amber’s improvised fuckhole, her hands found their way to her thick nipples. The punches that he had inflicted earlier stung, but the way they stimulated her milk jugs felt so good she couldn’t help but wrap her hands around her nipples and tug on them. She sprayed milk onto Beverly’s hips and abs while she bit her lip and groaned, but Beverly took hold of them and yanked up to squirt the milk into his mouth.

“Mm, better than I thought it’d be!” He said, “So, Miss Lily, you never answered how much milk is in these tits!”

“Ungh, it’s more than I ever managed to measure,” she said “I tried one time but it got to be so much that I ran out of measuring cups and bowls, and the rest I had to waste down the sink.”. As he yanked and pulled her nipples, the weight of her fat gave them a downward pulling sensation that made his yanking and the sting in her chest harder. “I could never tell you how much it really is.”

“Are you going to share it with the rest of the class?” Beverly asked. He stepped on her balls again in a way that caused her to first whimper in pain before she screamed in masochistic pleasure. 

“No! I can’t, not with any more of you! One of you’s enough, if I allowed myself to be fucked by more boys with big dicks, then I’d turn into a straight-up pedophile! I’ll be craving boy-cock inside me all day, and I wouldn’t be able to teach you without getting down and sucking young, fat cock!”

Beverly dropped one of her tits to punch her in the face again. “I think you mean ‘yes please, I want to let all the boys fuck my dick and beat my tits!’” He felt her cock tense around his while he was inside her, and the extra pressure made him feel better than he thought it’d be. Before he knew it, his balls drew up into his sack and he fired out volleys of cum into her shaft. 

“Oooh, you can’t do that,” Amber moaned as she felt his gooey cum shoot down her cock. It flowed inside her and around to end up in her balls. They swelled up a bit, despite Beverly’s foot pressing down on them. “You just came into my pussy without a condom on, you’re such a bad boy!”

“That’s not your pussy, that’s your cock, you cum-drunk pedo bitch!” Beverly said. He pulled his cock out of hers, then leaned in and slapped her face with it, twice on each cheek. Each slap made her let out another squeak, like a dog toy with tits. Beverly turned around, then suddenly slammed his ass down onto her face. He heard her head bump against the tile wall, but wasn’t worried about it. “Put your tongue in my ass, let’s see how well you can work it!” He hadn’t ever done anything with his butt before, but he figured it’d be a great way to stall for time until the end of gym class.

Lost in Beverly’s ass, Amber punched her tongue into his hole like it was the inside of her cock. The bitter flavor was new to her, but she did as she was commanded like a pro. Beverly panted and let out a few pleasurable grunts from how her tongue wriggled and wormed past his tight ring and into his shitchute like a gross little tentacle. His cock grew hard once more in record time, faster than even he expected. 

Beverly pulled his ass off of her face and pointed at the floor. “Get down, on your back,” he said, “I’ve got something I wanna try out!” Amber followed his order and slid down the rest of the way against the wall until her body was laid out flat on the floor, a few inches from the wall. Beverly put one foot on her tits, then turned and stepped on the other one so his ass was facing her and his front was facing her cock. He squatted down, on top of her, doing his best to keep steady on her tits while her milk squirted out from her nipples to either side of her. He reached back and grabbed her hair to pull her face back into his ass. She got the picture, and dug her tongue back in. Already she had lost track of herself and the time, and surrendered herself to Beverly’s will. On top of all this, Beverly grabbed her foreskin and yanked her cock back in line with his, and shoved his cock right back into the gaped urethra! Now Amber groaned right into his asshole while her cock twitched and shuddered around his. He started rocking back and forth carefully, pumping his cock in and out while his whore teacher serviced his rear with her tongue.

The steady and continual pleasure to his cock, as well as the constant prodding of his asshole, led Beverly to have a chain of orgasms that damn well drained him of just about all his cum. Every few minutes, he’d let out another groan of pleasure and shoot his cum down Amber’s cock and into her balls. They were swollen up with having to hold all his nut in with her own, and now they were looking somewhat tight in her sack. Both he and Amber lost track of time, and eventually their reverie was broken.

“Hey what the fuck!” Said the first naked schoolboy who came to the showers to rinse of his chlorinated-water-covered skin. Beverly opened his eyes to look at him, as did Amber, though her eyes were wide open and her sight was partially obscured by boy-ass. “What the hell is going on here?” The boy said again, pointing at the two as he was quickly joined by others who gasped loudly at the surprising sight.

Beverly looked down at what he was doing, and got up off of Amber. He stood next to her to present her body better to the others, and as he did so he pulled his cock out of hers with a loud slurp. Her cock had clenched around his and didn’t want to let go, but his dick popped loose eventually. “Uhh, well I came in here early, and it turns out Miss Lily’s got a dick the size of her arm, and she’s a nasty bitch.” Beverly sniffed as he stood awkwardly, his feet together and his cock at half-mast after a fresh orgasm. Amber lay on the floor, and slowly rose up to sit with her arms supporting her from behind. One bruised tit was resting in her lap, and the other hung freely as she turned to look at the boys.  
“Okay, boys,” she said, as she smiled at them and spoke in a kindly authoritative tone, “I know you might be surprised to see me here, like this, but I’d like to let you all know I don’t plan on talking to anyone about this. I understand you’ve got a lot of urges, and things, and so do I! Beverly here found me when I was working some of my urges out, joined in with me, and well, time sure did fly!” She found one of her eyelids was a bit swollen when she tried to blink, and touched it tenderly.

“How’d your eye get fucked up?” One of the boys asked.

”She was being a whiny bitch and I put her in her place,” Beverly answered.

Amber coughed to clear her throat and said, “Oh, don’t worry about it, I didn’t mind much.”

“I’m pretty sure you liked it,” Beverly said, and kicked the tit that was resting in her lap. She shuddered and bit her lip.

“Wait, she likes getting beat up?” A classmate asked.

“Haha, well I can’t say I don’t dislike it,” she said, “I mean, it’s still a punch, but since you’re all very young it’s pretty easy to ta-” She was interrupted as one of the bigger boys of the class, a youth linebacker named Klaus, stepped forward and swung a haymaker at Amber’s face. It connected with the eye that was already swollen. Amber fell to her side and lay on the floor, then started having shudders of pleasure with matching groans that rose from her throat. Her cock was hard and oozed out cum that was shot deep up into it.

Beverly let out an ooh of sympathy, as did a couple of the other boys. Amber rose back up, her eyes even more swollen and now clearly bruised. “Don’t worry about me, I’m just fine!” She said, and smiled wide with lips that were just sucking on Beverly’s asshole.

The boys were quickly upon her like vultures on a carcass. Beverly backed off and circled around the throng to go back to the locker room. He already got his rocks off, and he didn’t want to miss his bus. 

It didn’t take long for one of the boys to line his cock up with Amber’s and jam it on in. The possibility was made clear from how gaped it already was, and together the boys intended to make the gape even larger. “Ooh, you dirty rotten boys!” Amber called out as they stood around her and jacked off their fat, young cocks, “You’re just gonna turn my cock into a gaping pussy when you’re finished with it! You’re gonna make my balls pregnant!”

For that she got a stomp on the tit. A foot slammed down in the middle of her bloated breast and made a squirt of milk shoot from her thick nipple. “That’s fucking stupid, you can’t get balls pregnant, they’ve already got semen in them!” One of the other boys started kicking her, and some more joined in. “Yeah, everyone here knows this shit, stupid cow!” Amber’s ribs and tits ached each time one of their feet connected with her body, but she took it because she loved it.

Cum squirted into her cock from the jerking, spasming boy-dick that was currently occupying it, and once he pulled out another one of larger size pushed in. Amber screamed from how tender she was and how she was getting stretched again, but as the first boy stood over her open mouth he stroked his cock to get the rest of his cum out. It drooled out and fell into her mouth, sliding over her tongue and falling into her throat. She coughed a couple times, but swallowed it and was fine. “Mm, she clenches down when she coughs!” Said the kid currently penetrating her cock.

“She’s not using her mouth, anyway,” another boy said. Following this observation, he squatted down over her so he could shove his dick in. The hard shaft pushed her head down and pinned it to the floor while he thrust up and down. From the way her head was resting, he couldn’t get too much in, only about six inches. He was pounding her throat and making her gag on each thrust, though, so he was helping enhance the group experience. Amber blinked back tears and tried to breathe in when he pulled up. Each movement of his hips made his balls hypnotically swing up and down with them. 

If Amber could speak at this moment, she’d probably say something about how hard his cock was and how much like a hammer it was as it pounded and tenderized her throat like a chicken fillet, but alas all that came from her mouth was garbled gasps and exhausted exhalations. When he shoved his dick in extra hard and stayed in, she realized he was about to blow his load. He swung his hips left and right to grind into her mouth like a mortar in a pestle, and she would have thrown up if he did it any harder. When he came, he filled her gullet up like an eclair, and his cream shot up from her lips in gooey waves. When he pulled out, she coughed up almost all of it, but then did her due diligence and swallowed it back down. Her throat was sore and swollen, but so was her cock and that was still getting fucked. She had no reason to stop now, she was getting all she wanted.

The boys had no sense of order as they ganged around her, preferring to form a mob rather than a line or circle. It was whoever decided to push someone else out of the way or made themselves uncomfortably close to whoever was currently pumping away into Amber that went next. Because of this, Quentin got up before Amber’s cock before a lot of other boys, which led to a chorus of disappointed groans from the other boys. The reason was simple- his dick was big enough to destroy Amber’s from the inside.

Quentin was the closest to the class clown, oftentimes being the source of the ‘Dexter’ voice that had plagued the first few days Amber had been teaching. He was a pretty average kid, spent his after-school time studying and playing video games. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and often got playful pinches on the cheeks from older ladies. He, on the other hand, would pump his 22-inch dick in and out of older ladies. Give and take.

“Hey, hey, don’t give me any shit,” he said to the other kids as he slapped his cock against Amber’s repeatedly. She was unable to see him, but she could feel the weight of his dick beating against hers while she was face-fucked by yet another boy. “Look, her dick’s still a bit bigger, see? Hers is thicker, a couple inches longer, I’m just gonna give it a good workout is all.”

The boys tapped the shoulder of the one who was face-fucking her so he could pull out and she could get a good look at Quentin’s dick. “Nngh, Quentin, please, don’t put it in, I think that might be too much for me,” Amber said, though she was drooling and coughing up slime from her throat. “Just rub your dick against my titties, maybe? Or I can eat your ass out and make you nut by tongue-punching your cum button! Does that sound nice?”

Quentin gave pause, then shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll go ahead and do it anyways. Get back to fucking that face, bud!” His classmate gave him the thumbs-up and did as he was told, and soon Lily’s protesting was again drowned out by a thrusting boycock.

With that said, he started pushing against her slit with some effort. He bit his lip and bent over to grab her foreskin for leverage. Getting his cock straight and in line was the difficult part, and the hardened, tight tissues of her slit weren’t intending on yielding. Even so, with the cum oozing out around the slit and his determination, his cock slid through the sphincter-like opening and into her cock. Amber couldn’t help but scream out from how much his dick was stretching hers out. 

The boys’ mouths were agape as they watched Amber’s dick, bigger than any of theirs, get stretched out and bulged by Quentin’s massive cock. It was like watching a wine bottle get crammed into her dick, followed by the arm that was pushing it in. The process was sped up by Quentin’s constant hip thrusts and jerks. He didn’t have any intention of going slow or easing it in, so every few seconds was another inch yielded by Amber’s cock. “Hooh, she’s givin’ it up, but she’s not makin’ it easy,” Quentin said. He was now sweating from the exertion, but kept going to see if her cock could touch his base.

“Dammit, Quentin, look at this shit,” one of the other boys said as he kicked Amber’s dick where Quentin’s cock was bulging through, “You don’t think she’s gonna be ruined after this?”

As the kid who was fucking her throat pulled out and finished on her face and tits, his cum splattered and ran over the bruised left side of her face where she had been punched and slapped around already. “Hey, Miss Lilly,” Quentin said, “If your dick gets too loose, anything we can do to make it tighter again?”

Amber gasped and tried to focus on Quentin, but wasn’t able to with the tears in her eyes. Nevertheless, she said, “Mm, if you hit me in the face, I’ll squeeze your dick real good! Please gimme a nice eyeful of knuckle, anyway! I want it so bad, just make a fist and plant it in my face!” Quentin looked to the other boys and shrugged before he balled his hand up and lurched forward to give Amber what she wanted: a fist to the face courtesy of her sweet students. 

“Aaahahahahhh,” Amber shrieked in pain, as her ocular area was already injured. Despite the pain, and true to her word, her cock clenched and tightened around Quentin’s cock, making her dick bulge even more as it grew tighter around him in pulses. Her eye swelled up even more, to the point that her left eyelids were too puffy and swollen to open properly, leaving her with just a sliver of light showing through.

“See, all you gotta do is punch her somewhere and she’ll tighten up! She loves this shit, remember? In fact, I’m gonna help get my last few inches in!” With that said, he grabbed her by the nipples and pulled on them like reins. Milk squirted from the harsh yanking onto the floor, but the leverage helped Quentin get those last couple inches of dick into her cock, which had swallowed him up entirely. He was still pumping and thrusting in and around, and before long his balls drew up in his sack and he fired out his first load. Amber groaned out as his dick bulged and spasmed inside hers to fire his gooey, thick cum out to fill up the ducts and tubes that would force it into her balls. Everyone standing around could see them swell up as Quentin thrust and shoved his hips in and out. Eventually, though, he finished and pulled out. It seemed like he was being pushed out, even, as his cum had managed to be squirted right back out from the force of being squirted in! 

“See, if she’s too loose on ya, you just slap her around and give her the fist, and she’ll be clenching and squeezing in no time!”

The gangbang continued with little to slow down the momentum until one boy named Carter pulled his fourteen-inch dick, covered in cum from himself and others, out of Amber’s gaping cock-pussy. Carter poked and prodded her balls with his toes, thinking that the massive, bloated testicles his teacher were sporting were about to burst inside their sack. “I gotta get going, now, I’ve got a piano lesson I need to get to and my mom’s gonna spank me if I don’t show up. Just gonna take a piss, later all.” 

As Carter started to leave, Amber grabbed him by the wrist and opened her mouth. “Why don’t you piss in here, hmm? I’m so thirsty from all the effort of getting fucked by all these big boy cocks! Give your teacher something to drink, since you’re shooting all your yummy cum into my balls!”

His eyes widened in surprise before he said, “Oh, sure! Thanks, MIss Lilly!” And hefted his cock up to her mouth. Her tongue was hanging out, and while she was thinking he’d tentatively put it right in front of her face, he instead shoved his semi-hard tip right into her mouth and anchored it behind her teeth. She groaned onto his cock as another boy slid into her sloppy cock. 

“Hey, I gotta piss, too!” Said another kid named D’Angelo. He had already busted in Amber’s dick twice and was most likely on his last cumshot, but before he’d go for another round he shoved his cock in alongside Carter’s. The two young cocks throbbed and pulsed inside her mouth while they wrestled for space. But then the two of them let loose into her gullet and Amber had to chug their piss down once it ran past her tongue and into her throat. She had to swallow a lot of air along with their salty warm piss, so when they finished up and pulled out, she let out a piss-flavored burp from deep in her belly.

Time wore on and the fucking continued. With the number of boys present, the only thing that stopped them from leaving was if they had after-school lessons or plans for the weekend. The sky turned orange outside as evening approached, and almost all the boys had their way with Amber by then. Her face was sore and puffed up on one side from all the punching she had gotten. It wouldn’t be better by Monday, she knew it already. Her left eye was swollen shut. She’d need an eye patch to drive back to her motel safely.

Finally, after most of the boys had left, there was only one still hanging around to fuck. Quentin was sitting on Amber’s face with his ass on her mouth so she could tongue his hole and get his dick hard again. As big as his dick was, it needed time to get hard again. “Mm, your ass is so delicious, I don’t wanna pull out, ever,” Amber said as she took a break from punching it deep with her tongue. Her throat was sore after being ravaged over and over, in addition to her groaning.

Quentin straightened up and got off of her. He looked at his watch, a water-resistant one he wore in the pool, and had gotten for his birthday after getting straight A’s for a quarter. “Well, I’ve got to get going soon,” he said, with the air of a Wall Street executive. “Dinner, you know. Can’t stay out too late, I’m not a whore people can just overlook.” His hard cock stood out over her turgid length, and slid across her head as he pulled his hips back to slide back into her cock.

As Quentin worked his dick in and out, he slapped her shaft like it was her ass. Amber was exhausted and worn out by now, and could barely do much besides be used as a hole. She giggled and muttered, “Mm, cock-pussy, boydicks, rape,” while caressing her own bruised face. 

Quentin lifted his foot up and pushed against her balls. They had managed to continue swelling to contain all the cum that was pumped into them, and now they were past her knees without her having to stand up! If she did, they’d most likely end up swinging between her ankles. Quentin scoffed as he looked over her. “Shit, teach, you’re an utter wreck,” he said spitefully while pumping into her cock, “I don’t think you’ll be good to teach on Monday. You’ll have to order a substitute substitute.”

“Nngh, uh-uh, ah be good,” she said while shaking her head. 

“I dunno about that, it sounds like you’ve got some real brain problems, now.” He smirked and pushed down on her balls with his foot. “It’s because there’s all this cum in you! Too much cum made you stupid.”

“I’m stupid from da cum!” She said, while the leftovers from cock cleanings were still stuck in the corners of her mouth.

Quentin sighed and shook his head. “Man, we fucked you too hard, women aren’t any fun when they’re like this.” His mind wandered to the toned and trim coach, even though the big-titted futa teacher before him was ready to take whatever he had to give her. As the cock-fucking went on and the locker room continued to echo the sound of Amber’s whorish moaning, Quentin bottomed out in her dick and shot whatever was left in his balls up into her for the last time that day. His dick pulsed and throbbed while her weakened tissues around it matched his throbs.

As Quentin pulled back, her dick barely held on at this point. Gone was any sucking power, it was really just a fleshy sleeve. He sighed and looked over her. She was such a mess, a piece of meat that was gangbanged and beaten, and she looked like it. “Well, I’m gonna head out,” he said, while Amber whimpered weakly. 

She was left in silence for a few minutes while she gathered her senses and strength. Now that the stimulation had ceased, she attempted to lift herself up off the floor, but the weight of her balls pulling down on her sack and veins made it painful. “Urgh, those boys… they really gave me all that they had.” She fondled and squeezed her swollen balls. They were about as big as her tits, meaning they had more cum in them than she had milk in her jugs. 

With a grunt of effort, she lifted her cock up to her mouth. She winced in pain as she shifted her sensitive and worn-out dick upwards. She wasn’t used to going whole-ham on any of her holes, so this was the first time any part of her body had seen such intense action. She stuck her tongue into her gaping slit and licked around, slurping up the clumps inside that had rolled off of the cocks that had been shoved into her. She pressed her legs together to put pressure on her balls and stroked her shaft with both tits like she was used to, all while she bounced up and down like it was a child’s toy.

Cum squirted up through her dick, but only in smaller squirts at first. The more she pressed and bounced on her balls, the more it squirted up and out. She still felt so full, though! “Mm, come on, ya fucking beach balls, gimme that kid nut I crave,” she said, and stuck her tongue out as she felt a big squirt coming out. It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but it was more like she hit a vein of gold as the cum just kept coming. The rhythm of her bounces, squeezes, and sucks were perfect. She slowly felt her balls drain, the constant pleasure of emptying herself while she filled her belly with cum. Eventually, the sensation would prove too much for her and she ended up cumming properly. That was when she lost control, as her jizz shot out mixed in with the boys’ cum. It shot into the back of her throat suddenly and made her cough on it, but even then she did her best to swallow it all. Such a gift couldn’t go to waste, not if she could help it.

She finished and was lying back against the wall, her balls drained but her belly filled now. “Oogh, maybe I could stay here a little while longer,” she said, before burping cum from deep within. “Hurp, maybe spend the night…”


End file.
